A spirit mission
by PervyStalker
Summary: He died but cant rest in peace because of some problems he left behind.  Suck at summary rating will be up on later chappies...  Or not.
1. Chapter 1

**DC is not mine.**

So based on a fiction i found '_Real Me'_Its sad story.  
>I like it so much that i tried to make one but i'm not good with sappy stuff and so on so bare with me.<br>A slight yaoi fluf or you can say bromance? haha xD idk.

(not in this chaps)

But i hope y'guys enjoy it as much i enjoy making this and i'm sorry about my bad grammar.

* * *

><p>"Oh what have i got myself into this time"<p>

A floating person sigh and face-palming and wondering why he have such a bad luck.  
>The person of course none other than Shinichi Kudo(?)<br>With a solemn look plastered on his face he watch the people below wearing black clothe crying and sobbing about someone.

He wondered if that someone is worth a cry.  
>That someone always make people worried because of him. That someone always put the one his most loved in danger. That someone always make people wait for him. That someone always make a promise and yet always broke it.<p>

He sigh yet again.  
>That someone is him.<p>

Wondering how he can float?  
>That's because he's dead. Yes dead and now his a wondering soul or is it a wondering spirit(?)<br>He knew this would happen eventually but not now. Not yet, he let his bangs covered his face.

He look at below and saw his little friends. No, not his friends it's Conan friends.  
>It's still him because Conan is him.<br>His eyes drift to the person beside them a teenage girl who is now trying to comfort Ayumi.

The little girl take the situation harder than anyone else. Ai doesn't come she didnt came out from her room like forever after she heard the news.

"I'm.. so sorry.."  
>He murmur under his breath (does soulspirit even have breath?)  
>So many problem that keeping him for resting in peace. But the real problem is Ran...<p>

"Arrhhh !"  
>He bang his head on a invisible wall and hoping the frustration that building up in his mind would just go away.<br>But sadly no. Fate want to play around with him some more and like to watch him miserable. Yay for him.

* * *

><p>That's about it ! My first try ^3^<br>Short, OOC, grammar mistake and spelling mistake please forgive me and giv your lil time to review ^_^  
>and please dun kill me cuz i make shinichiconan died *flee*

(?)  
>1 : idk what the right spelling for shinichi name is it kudou or kuduo ^_^' So i just go with kudo.<br>2 : idk what's the difference between wondering soul and wondering spirit. I think it's the same right? (NO)


	2. Chapter 2

**DC is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

_"Arrhhh !"_  
><em>He bang his head on a invisible wall and hoping the frustration that building up in his mind would just go away.<em>  
><em>But sadly no. Fate want to play around with him some more and like to watch him miserable. Yay for him.<em>

* * *

><p>He float around watching people he knew doing their everyday life like nothing happen. He glad that people are okay with it but he feel a bit tad of disappointment he feel as if he never existed in a first place and feel a bit Lonely.<p>

What he doesn't know every each of a person who knew him trying their hardest to keep their mask on especially Ai.

The boy had made such a big impact towards her and now the only person who she depend on the most gone (even she didn't admit in front him but she did need his help sometimes and sometimes she feel as if something more that she want from him but it will never be..)

She is on her way to the school with the detective boys.

Ai have got out from her room a week after the funeral. She acted as usual and keep her facade on. But she still misses him, misses his weird way of involving himself in so many ridiculous murder and suicide cases and anything related in those line.

She let out a small chuckle.  
><em>Yea, his a troublemagnet<em>

The detective boys stop their tracks and look at Ai who is now in a lighter mood than before.  
>They smile as they watch their friend look a bit happier because it would help lighten the heavy mood in the group.<p>

The day goes as usual until the night came.

Ai hated the night she hated it so much because it remind her so many bad memories... and him  
>She remember when the first time he saw her and yea it's not that friendly but eventually they got hang of each other.<p>

_This is stupid_

She thought as she watched the night sky wich is not comforting her.. at all.  
>She remember him and his high pride who doesn't admit something easily.<p>

She remember when the detective boys go to karaoke well let just say the night is very loud and as per usual always related with some troublesome cases.

She smile as tears sliding down her faces.  
>She is so out of character right now and blame it all to the stupid loving..<p>

She curled up in a tight ball letting all her tears fall down she doesn't need to feel cautious is not as if anyone was looking at her right?

**wrong**

He watch as the usual cold hearted and emotionless Haibara Ai is now crying.  
>He did just not believe what he just said so he said it again CRYING ?<br>Is it because of.. him?

He face palm and just hope he doesn't get dragged to hell.  
>It's hard enough already he makes Ran cried so many times and now Ai too?<p>

"w-wait a minute.. why did Ai cried for me?"  
>Something registered in his mind as his face heat up he shook his head vigorously.<br>"That's just stupid thinking shinichi.."

He continue watching her with so many thoughts running around in his little head he didn't notice another spirit approaching him.

"Can't you just go already and comfort your lover so you can rest in peace.."

She said with a huff the spirit have a short brunette hair and honey golden eyes she look about the same age as Kudo though she look a bit shorter.. err.. scratch that.. way shorter than him.

"Ghaa ! w-what the you just scared the life out of me"  
>"your life has already out of you.." She said while grinning<p>

"Harhar very funny who are you?"  
>"A wondering spirit.." She answered oh so sweetly<p>

"I can see that" He was getting annoyed with this 'spirit'  
>"Now, now don't be like that being spirit isn't that bad.."<p>

"Oh yea.. give me 3 good reason" Shinichi said and paying all his attention to this new passerby  
>"We can float.." She said while smiling<p>

"And.."  
>"We can walk or float our way trough walls without hurting ourself" She continue with a bigger smile.<p>

"And that is useful how?"  
>"Easy to scares people out of their wits thats how" She said in a matter of fact tone.<p>

He face palming and choose just to ignored this spirit. It's only wasting his time anyway.  
>He about to float away from her but..<p>

"Her aura.. is brokening my heart"  
>The spirit said with a different tone it feel as if she bout to cry any minute as she continue eye-ing Ai her tears sliding down her pale cheek.<p>

She look at shinichi.  
>He panic he really bad at comforting people more over a spirit.<p>

So he just float there staring at the brunette who is now crying in front of him  
>"Your spirit.. it's fill with so much sadness and regrets you not supposed to be dead.."<p>

He stunned at that statement and totally shocked at the changing personality.  
>He narrowed his eyes..<p>

"Maybe so.." He answered  
>"..."<p>

_But what have happen can never be undone_

"Her aura and her feeling what drawn me here.." The bruntte said

"Lately there have been alot heavy aura.." She continue"I maybe dont know much bout you or your lover.. but.. maybe just maybe.."

Shinichi look at the spirit as if she had grown another head.

"She is not my lover.. you can call it maybe as a friend.."  
><em>Friend? I don't think it's a right word.. partner? yeah a work partner..<br>_

When shinichi tried to correct the statement but its too late as the spirit had already dragged him to Ai

Wait..WHAT?

* * *

><p>Tadaaa hehe well theres a lot oocnes here xD but its a must to keep the story in line gomen -bows-<br>And thanks **AlvinorSupporter** for reviewing ! i really appreciate it ! ^o^


End file.
